1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter, and more particularly relates to a multi-functional wiring plug converter which can work in the form of a single converter, conform to plug specifications of all nations in the world, and function as a plug of any electrical product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the world goes for the target of economic development nowadays, manufacturers of all nations in the world devote themselves to the development of products with interoperability, and in particular, products with high compatibility need to be further developed for the power wire outfits applied in various electrical appliance products. However, the shapes of plugs matching with power wires have been stereotyped and limited, and thus plugs applied in various products must be designed with various specifications so as to mate with sockets of all nations in the world. This does not cause too much storage pressure to manufacturers who are financially sound. On the contrary, as for ordinary small-size and medium-size or lower-level and middle-level manufacturers, in order to promote their merchandise to all nations in the world, they must keep plugs of various different specifications in storage by themselves, thus causing stock and storage pressure. Power wires used by all nations in the world are provided with plugs of different shapes and specifications, for example, wires of American specification, wires of British specification, wires of German and French specification, wires of Italian specification, wires of Swiss specification, wires of Danish specification, wires of Indian specification, wires of South African specification, wires of Israeli specification, wires of Australian specification and so on. More particularly, household power plugs of American specification and Japanese specification have three different specifications, and there will be 12 different specifications plus the other 9 specifications. The above description only relates to power wires for an earthed plug attached to household electrical appliances, but plugs of other merchandise and types are also widely used, thus increasing the storage pressure of manufacturers. If the purchase orders of power wires for plugs are few, the wire production for manufacturing of power wire plugs and injection molding is small, thus increasing the cost.